


The Devil Next Door

by talesandthings



Category: Lucifer (TV) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Tom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, F/M, Insecure Jensen Ackles, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Jensen, insecure jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supernatural crew have new neighbors. Jared is excited. Jensen is unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a Lucifer Morningstar/Sam Winchester fic but I was getting frustrated because I just couldn't get Lucifer's character right. So I wrote this instead. It's based on an interview where Tom said that their sets are next to each other. Anyway, hope you like it!

“Have you guys met the new neighbors yet?” Misha asked his two coworkers as he sipped from his coffee cup. 

It was the first day of shooting season 11 and they had done their usual greetings and harassing and were now talking like civilized adults. Which was surely not going to last long. 

“What new neighbors?” Jared questioned, twirling his white beanie on his ring finger. 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and took the beanie off him, which made the younger man pout and make grabby hands for his possession. 

The blond decided that he was going to wear it himself and annoy his boyfriend a bit more. God knows he missed the idiot. 

Misha rolled his eyes at his two ridiculously annoying friends and took another sip from his coffee before replying “Oh the new neighbors across the street. I heard that they are shooting for some Fox show” 

Jared stopped grabbing for his beanie and looked at Misha instead. His eyes twinkled and a giant grin formed on his face “Oh yeah! They’re filming Lucifer!” 

Both Jensen and Misha gave their friend a confused looked and then looked at each other. 

“Not  _our_ Lucifer. Well, kind of like our Lucifer. I mean he was cast out of Heaven and into damnation but unlike our Luci, he’s not really evil. Ah well actually, he _is_  evil, but he’s trying to figure out if he’s evil or he’s only called evil because god thinks-” 

“Jared. Rambling.” Jensen gently scolded the younger man, making him blush and mumble a quick sorry. 

Jensen chuckled and bumped his shoulder against his giant dork’s.

“Wait, why do you know all this?” Misha watched him suspiciously.

“Because he’s based on a DC comic. He was introduced in this other comic that I used to read as a kid. But then he got his own series and he was one of my favorite characters in that universe” Jared explained and proudly grinned at the two man.

“You wanna meet them, don’t you?” Misha asked, sighing at his nerdy friend.

Jared’s grin grew bigger and he nodded excitedly. He was almost bouncing on his feet, making Jensen roll his eyes and throw his hands up in surrender. “Well, you can meet them if you want to, but I’m out.” Before Jared could say anything, Jensen walked away, making the younger man pout.

He turned to Misha and looked at him expectantly “You want me to go with you?” Misha asked and then sighed when Jared nodded in glee. Misha knew if they weren’t outside, his dork of a friend would have been clapping his hands.

“Come on. I may know someone in the cast, who I can introduce you to” Misha put his sunglasses on and led Jared towards Lucifer’s set.

The person Misha knew, turned out to be Lauren German. Jared did a double take and looked between her and Misha when he was introduced. “You’re wondering where I know _this guy_ from?” she asked waving her hands at Misha.

“Yeah… I mean I always have a hard time believing Misha knows hot women” Jared blurted out and then bit his tongue when he realized he just called Lauren hot.

Lauren smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jared “Thanks… I guess”

Jared’s cheeks turned red and he looked down in embarrassment. Misha guffawed and slapped Jared on the back, making him stumble forward. He looked up and gave Misha a stink eye, making Misha stick his tongue out at him.

“Aren’t you two just amusing” Lauren chuckled. “So Misha, what brings you to this side of the woods?”

Misha smirked and pointed towards Jared “This guy has a crush on Lucifer”

Lauren was taken aback by the response and looked at Jared, who was now giving his friend a death glare. “I hope you’re talking about Tom and not the actual Devil”

Jared looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head “No!”

“So you’re in love with the Devil? That’s… interesting. But whatever floats your boat I guess”

Jared couldn’t tell if she was joking or not and he really hoped she was because this wasn’t going too well and he didn’t want their new neighbors to think he was a Satan worshipper or something.

“No, no, what he means to say is that I have a crush-“ Lauren raised an eyebrow at his response and Jared quickly changed his answer “I mean, I like the character Lucifer in the comic books. He’s actually one of my favorites”

Lauren squinted at him, giving him a blank stare and Jared started sulking. He had really fucked this up. But then Lauren looked towards Misha and the two acquaintances burst out in laughter.  
Jared frowned at the two and he may or may not have pouted “What?”

“Awww… I’m sorry, Jared. I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I think it’s cute that you have a crush on the character-”

“Not a crush!” Jared quickly added.

“Okay, okay, not a crush. But I can introduce you to Tom. He’s not on set today, but I’ll bring him around when he gets here tomorrow” She offered

Jared looked at her with hopeful eyes, making her heart melt “You will?”

“Of course! I am sure you two will along great. He’s a cool guy” Lauren assured him. “Besides, he’s been reading up on the comics so you two could geek out together”

Jared opened and closed his hands by his sides, refraining himself from reaching out and hugging her, seeing how he’d just met her. It’s as if Lauren read his mind when she reached out and pulled the taller man into a hug. “You can read minds?” he asked with a child-like innocence.

Lauren pulled apart but kept him in arm’s length distance “Maybe” she winked at him and then let go.

Jared excitedly looked at Misha who smirked at him “You’re welcome, you giant dork”

The younger man shrugged and turned around to leave “I wasn’t gonna thank you, asshole.” He turned to Lauren one more time before waving “Thanks Lauren! It was nice meeting you!”

The younger man all but skipped away, making Misha chuckle “I better go after him before he gets lost”

“You guys are literally next door” Lauren deadpanned.

“Yep, but you don’t know our young Padalecki over there. He once got lost on his way to his own trailer” Misha fondly told her and then reached out and hugged her tightly. When they separated, Lauren blushed and tucked her loose tresses behind her ear “Um I’ll see you around, Misha”

“See you around” Misha winked and ran after his friend “Hey Jar! Wait up!”

By the time they reached their own set, the two were out of breath. Someone cleared their throat, making Jared and Misha look up, only to find Jensen standing there “Did you two idiots race here like a bunch of elementary school kids again?” he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Misha and Jared looked at him sheepishly and shrugged. “I won though!” Jared finally told him excitedly.

Misha shoved his shoulder, making Jared stumble again “You had a head start, Moose!”

“Not my fault you can’t run faster, Cockins!” Jared stuck his tongue out his friend like a child, making Jensen roll his eyes for the umpteenth time today.

“So how did it go with the new neighbors? Jared you didn’t drool all over their set did you?” Jensen teased.

Jared huffed but then broke into a large toothy grin. He was too happy to let his boyfriend get to him “I met Mish’s friend, Lauren. She’s pretty awesome. She’s gonna introduce me to Tom Ellis tomorrow, the guy who plays Lucifer” the younger man clapped his hands excitedly and bounced on his feet.

Jensen watched his boyfriend with an unamused expression. He hadn’t even met this Tom character yet and he already didn’t like him. He wasn’t jealous or anything, no. He was just genuinely worried. What if he turned out to be a douche and crushed Jared’s hope? Well, Jensen could always crush his skull but still.

Jared stopped beaming with joy and frowned “What happened?”

“Nothing, nothing, just never seen you this excited over someone you’ve never met, before.” Well, technically, it wasn’t a lie.

The smile returned on Jared’s face and he shrugged shyly “I don’t know. I have a feeling he might be nice. Besides, Lauren said he is. She also said he’s been reading the comics so we could always talk about it”

Before Jensen could reply, one of the crew members came over to call Jared, who gave Jensen a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran to his trailer for his makeup session.  

When he was out of sight, Jensen immediately turned to Misha “Have you ever seen this guy?”

“Who? Tom Ellis?”

“Obviously” Jensen snapped without meaning to, making his friend step back with his hands up in surrender. But then his face contorted with realization and he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets “Really, Jensen? Again?”

“What?” Jensen knew Misha had figured out he was worried but continued his pretense anyway.

“Oh, don’t you act coy with me, Jensen Ackles. I know that look. It’s the same you give every guy Jared gets excited over or is friends with!” He accused, making Jensen balk.

“No! Of course not!” the younger man replied defensively.

“Oh yeah? Well, let’s see, it took you almost five years to trust me around, Jared. You wouldn’t let us hang out without inviting yourself along” Jensen was about to say something in his defense but Misha put up his hand “Don’t you dare deny it. And then there’s Stephen. That guy’s married and yet you won’t let him get near Jared”

“Hey, hey, I have a perfectly good reason to doubt Amell. He’s always trying to get into Jared’s pants!”

“No, he’s just being friendly! He’s freakn’ Canadian!” Misha yelled tossing his hands up in the air in frustration.

“You’re just paranoid!” Jensen accused Misha in an attempt to take the heat off himself.

“Oh yeah, I’m paranoid.” Misha replied sarcastically and huffed “I bet you 50 bucks that as soon as I walk away, you’re going to take out your phone and do a literal background check on Tom Ellis”

“No! I would never do that!” Jensen really wasn’t convincing anyone with that tone of his.

“Right” With that last word, Misha walked but not before giving one last glance to his paranoid friend.

Jensen’s hand hovered over his jeans pocket, itching to just take out the phone but he refrained. He couldn’t let Misha win. He followed behind Misha towards his own trailer and as soon as he was inside, he went over to his laptop and sat down on the chair. “Well, he did say phone. “Jensen told himself and smirked in victory as his hands hovered over the keyboard. After he finished typing the two words, he hit enter and his heart skipped a beat. Whoa. There was _no way_ he could let Jared meet _this_ guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finally meets Tom but the circumstances aren't great.

The next morning, Jared woke up with a grin on his face. His head was buried in Jensen’s neck and he still felt sticky from their rendezvous the night before. Jensen was always passionate but there something particularly different about the previous night. He was rough and almost possessive. All the makeup in the world wasn’t going to be able to hide what the older man had done to his neck.

Sighing, Jared kissed Jensen’s shoulder and scooted away from him to get out of the bed. As soon he sat up though, a hand tugged him back into the arms of his boyfriend. “Babe, we have to get to work.” The younger man protested and pushed Jensen’s arm off of himself. The older man groaned in frustration and hid his face into the pillow.

Kissing Jensen’s unruly hair, Jared got out of the bed and walked over to the full size mirror of the dresser. He frowned as he touched his neck and he was right; no makeup could hide what Jensen had done. “My makeup artist is going to kill you, Jensen.” He grumbled and glared daggers at the man through the mirror.

Jensen took a quick peak from his position on the pillow and smirked. “Then it’s a good thing you don’t have any scenes today”

Jared perked up “Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that” he grinned from ear to ear at the prospect of not having to go into work today. “I can sleep in and then meet that Tom guy for lunch” he trailed off excitedly.

Jensen immediately sat up on the bed with a frown on his face. “But I need you to come with me” he told his boyfriend, making the younger man turn and look at him suspiciously.

“What do you need me for? You’re going to be doing your director thing and I’ll just get bored” replied the younger man with a pout.

“Yeah, well, I like having you there. I could use your input” Jensen made up a quick excuse. He brushed his fingers through his hair and yawned. “Besides, we could spend more time together”

“Dude, we literally spend every single living moment with each other. Sometimes it’s good to have a little separation. Besides, we’re not Sam and Dean. We don’t need to be attached to the hip.” He brushed off his boyfriend’s sudden clinginess and grabbed his raggedy t-shirt off the chair to throw it on.

Jensen groaned mournfully and his behavior took Jared’s suspicions to another level “Jen, what’s really going on?” asked the younger man, having enough of his boyfriend’s odd behavior.

The older man looked up and gave him puppy dog eyes. “I don’t feel too good” he finally admitted and Jared immediately rushed to his side.

The younger man sat down on the bed and he hurriedly touched Jensen’s forehead to check his temperature. He didn’t seem to have a fever. Jared threw all caution to the wind when it came to his boyfriend. The older man was his Achilles’ Heel and nothing else mattered when Jensen was in trouble. “Do you wanna call in sick?” he asked.

Jensen vigorously shook his head. “No, I can’t do that. We’ll fall behind schedule if I miss today’s shoot. If I have you there by my side, then I will feel better.”

* * *

 

Jared may have invented effective puppy dog eyes but Jensen perfected it. It didn’t take much for the younger man to nod, lean forward and pull Jensen into a tight hug.

Jared did end up getting bored at the shoot, as he hung around at his chair, while watching his boyfriend like a hawk. Apart from looking a little tired, Jensen didn’t seem all that sick but then again he was a great actor, so Jared figured he just hid the sickness easily. The younger man couldn’t have been prouder of his boyfriend.

The hazel-eyed man didn’t even hear when the chair beside him squeaked as someone sat down. He only came out of it when fingers snapped in front of his eyes. Startled, he turned to look at his other co-star sitting in Jensen’s chair, smirking at him. “You’re almost drooling, bud” the older man teased, making Jared stick out his tongue in protest.

Misha just rolled his eyes at Jared’s antics and then asked “What’s wrong? I thought you’d home today, getting your beauty sleep” he teased the younger man and slapped him on the back.

Now it was Jared’s turn to roll his eyes and then he slumped his shoulders “I was going to. But then Jensen wasn’t feeling well and I didn’t wanna leave him alone” he admitted and a gave a sad smile in his boyfriend’s direction.

Misha followed Jared’s gaze and his eyes landed on Jensen. “He’s sick? He doesn’t look sick though” he replied with a frown.

“He’s just good at hiding it, I guess” Jared shrugged his shoulders once again and then looked towards his friend. “Well, I’m glad at least you’re here. Or else I’d be bored out of my mind”

“Yeah, you’re lucky to have me” Misha replied condescendingly and winked at the younger man. His expression turned sheepish all of a sudden and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Jared frowned at his friend and narrowed his eyes “What? What happened?”

“Uh- I- I kinda have to go somewhere” Misha answered reluctantly and scratched his head.

“Go where?”

“Just next door. I’m meeting Lauren for lunch” the older man replied softly and averted his eyes.

“It’s only 10 AM” Jared retorted and became even more suspicious. And then it hit him and his mouth formed an o-shape “You have a date with her” The younger man bumped his shoulder against Misha, making him blush.

Misha suddenly became more interested in his shoes and kicked his feet against the floor before replying “Yeah. She’s nice. I like spending time with her. Besides, I haven’t been on a date since-” he trailed off and Jared nodded in understanding.

Seeing Misha’s hesitance Jared decided not to push him further. He knew this was sensitive topic for the older man and he hadn’t exactly been on a date since his divorce. The younger man smiled and bumped his shoulder against his friend again. “I’m happy for you, man. I’m just glad you’re dating again.”

The older man looked up and gave his friend an appreciative smile “Thanks. And I’m sorry, I know you’re gonna get bored waiting around for Jensen to finish up.” He added in regret. But then his face lit up and Jared knew he had an idea. “You should come with me.”

“On your date? Uh, no thanks”

Misha smacked Jared’s arm “No you moron. You can come to the Lucifer set and meet Tom. He came over with Lauren yesterday after you guys left. Seems like a cool guy.”

Jared perked up at the idea but then he sulked when he remembered his promise to Jensen this morning “I can’t go. I need to keep an eye on Jensen and make sure he’s okay”

“Dude, there are like tons of people here who can look after your boyfriend. And besides, we’ll just be next door.” Misha responded, giving Jared a pointed look.

Misha did make a good point and Jared bit his lips while giving his friend’s argument a quick thought. “They’re going to break in a few minutes. I’ll ask Jensen and come over. You can go in the meantime. I’m sure you’re getting late”

The older man sighed and Jared could almost see him biting his inner cheek, trying to hold himself back from saying something. “Okay, what now?” the younger man asked in confusion.

“Jared, you and Jen are my best friends and I would literally fight the world for you. But-“

“But what?” Jared questioned with a frown.

“But sometimes I just think you guys are joined at the hip and that really can’t be healthy” Misha replied uncomfortably and cowered, like he was waiting for Jared to yell at him.

Jared really did want to yell the older man but he decided not to, because he couldn’t deny the fact that he and Jensen spent literally all of their time together. They were never apart and Jared’s world literally revolved around his boyfriend, which left him very little time to socialize with other friends. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mish. I think you should go. You’re obviously getting late for your date” With that Jared and got up from his chair and left while Misha called after him. He didn’t turn to look at his friend and kept walking towards his trailer as fast as his long legs took him.

* * *

 

When Jared finally got there, he fell back on the couch and thought about what his friend had just said. He sighed and threw his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. It didn’t take him long to dose off.

A hand on his shoulder rudely jerked Jared out of his slumber. Startled, he moved his hands into a defensive position, ready to attack whoever was in his trailer.

“Hey whoa there, soldier. It’s just me.” A familiar voice made Jared lowered his defenses and his erratic heartbeat returned to normal.

“Jeez, babe, you scared me” Jared admitted and glared at his boyfriend but then his eyes softened when he noticed the guilty look on Jensen’s face.

“Sorry. I was on break, so just came over to check on you”

“I’m not the who’s ill” the younger man retorted and dug out his beanie from where it had fallen behind the sofa cushions. “How’re you doing anyway?” he asked looking at the other guy and reached out to touch his cheek. He stroked his thumb along Jensen’s strong jawline and smiled.

“I’m better now.” Jensen replied and then coughed into his hand “Um do you wanna go get coffee from crafts service? I still have a few minutes left”

Jared nodded and followed Jensen out of the trailer. “Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Um… After we get coffee I’m gonna go to the set next door. Misha just went there and he invited me to come with and since I don’t have anything to do here, I figured…” Jared trailed off and looked expectantly at his boyfriend.

Jensen stopped and he had an almost unreadable look on his face, which Jared found a bit disconcerting. “We can go later when I’m done with the shoot.” The older man responded as casually as possible.

The taller man frowned at his response “But I’m not needed here, so what’s the point of me hanging around?”

“Of course you’re needed here! I need you here for moral support and to keep me grounded so that I don’t get on Mark or Ruth’s nerves. God knows, I already made Mark frown one too many times today” Jensen replied with a small awkward laugh and Jared didn’t join in his laughter because he knew his boyfriend was hiding something.

“You don’t want me to go there?” Jared finally gave up and asked.

The blond sighed and rubbed his forehead “Yeah. I just-“

“Oh my god, Jensen! Really?” Jared groaned in frustration and stomped his feet. He knew just what this was about “I can’t believe you’re doing this all over again!”

“I’m not doing anything!” His boyfriend weakly protested

“Yes! You are! You did this same thing when Stephen and I used to hang out. I just- I just don’t get what’s wrong with you. Why don’t you trust me?” He asked glaring daggers at the older man.

“I do trust you!” Jensen argued and Jared knew he was trying to keep his temper in check.

“No, you don’t. You think I’m just gonna leave you for the next guy that comes along. I haven’t even met this Tom dude yet and you’re already making assumptions!” Jared’s voice rose a little and he was sure that the crew members could possibly hear him now but he didn’t care. Enough was enough. He needed to talk to Jensen about his trust issues.

“Because that’s what you did when you got together with me!” Jensen blurted out and then gasped when he realized what he’d just said.

“Excuse me?” Jared gaped at his boyfriend and stepped back like he’d been burned. “Y-you think I left my ex just because you came around?” he asked in disbelief.

“That’s not what I meant”

“No, Jensen. That’s _exactly_ what you meant! You’ve been keeping that in for years and finally your anger brought it out to the forefront. Finally, we can talk about what’s really been bugging you” Jared’s voice sounded and felt defeated. He couldn’t believe Jensen thought so low of him. “Let me tell you something. Chad and I didn’t break up because I saw you and suddenly thought ‘oh I want to leave my boyfriend and be with him.’ He and I broke up because I fell in love with your stupid ass. You and I spent a good three years before I realized what I felt about you. And I didn’t ditch Chad, as you probably think. We had a good long talk, and decided like _mature adults_ that we were better of going our separate ways.”

“Jare, you don’t have to explain-“

“Yes, yes, I do, Jensen. Because apparently no matter what I do, you’re not going to trust me” The younger man felt tears welling up in his eyes and he tried to hold them back. He wasn’t going to break down in front of his asshole of a boyfriend.

Jensen stepped closer to the younger, looking as shattered as Jared felt “Babe, I do trust you. I know you’re not going to leave. I jus- I’m just insecure-“   
Before Jensen could finish his sentence, they were interrupted by a crew member yelling “Jensen, you’re up!” and Jared just shook his head and turned away.

“Go. We can talk about this later. I’m going to be at my trailer. Because no matter what you think of me, I still love you and I don’t wanna leave you while you’re sick” The younger man mumbled, with his shoulders slouched.

“I- I’m not ill, Jar” Jensen softly confessed and Jared turned his head so fast that he almost had whiplash.

“Seriously, Jensen? I just- I can’t-“ The younger man threw up his hands and walked away. Jensen didn’t say anything to him or ask him to stop and Jared was glad for that because if he had, Jared would have stopped. That’s just the kind of effect Jensen had on him.

* * *

 

Jared ended up going to the front of the studio, instead of going back to his trailer. The silence would have haunted him and Jared didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts right now. At least here he could still hear the voices of everyone on set and not feel like he was by himself. The hazel eyed man leaned his head back against the wall and let a few tears escape that he’d been hold back for so long.

He heard crunching dry leaves and then felt two feet stop right in front of him. “You okay?” A smooth British voice brought Jared out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see a tall, skinny man with a 5-o-clock shadow on his face standing right in front of him, watching him curiously.

Jared tried to move back, only to realize he was already backed against the wall and cursed under his breath.

Sensing his discomfort, the man put up his hands in apology and then stepped back. “Sorry”

The chestnut haired boy blinked at the man before him before a figurative light bulb went off in his head “You’re Tom” he finally said, realizing who the man was.

“In the flesh” The man replied proudly and grinned at the younger man. “Well, you know my name, but I don’t seem to know yours.” Once he was done talking, Tom tilted his head and gave Jared a onceover, making the man turn red in embarrassment.

Jared stretched out his hand in front of himself “I’m Jared.”

Tom took his hand and gave it a firm shake “Oh so you’re the infamous Jared Padalecki? Your friend’s told me quite a lot about you”

Jared pulled his hand back and shrugged “Only good things I hope. But then again, it is Misha, so he probably just told you embarrassing stories”

Tom chuckled and took out a pack of cigarettes from his pant pocket. He popped one between his lips and then offered the pack to Jared.

“I don’t smoke” Jared replied politely and brushed off the pack. “I was meaning to come meet you,”   
“Oh?” The older man rose an eyebrow at him and Jared looked down.

“I- I mean-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I’m flattered, actually. You wanna come back to my set” He asked with a slight smirk.

Jared gaped at the man and shook his head “No, no, that’s not- you’ve got it wrong. I- I have a boyfriend” he quickly added.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows and then burst out in laughter “I like how you were quick to explain that. And I just asked you to come to the set because your friend said you were a huge fan of Lucifer” He replied and then looked around “Maybe, saying that you love Lucifer is not the best thing to say out loud” he whispered, moving in closer to Jared.

Jared softly chuckled “I’m sure no one will judge you for saying that on our set or yours”

“Weirdly enough, that’s true.” Tom scoffed and then took another drag from his cigarette “So you wanna come back our set. I’m almost done shooting so we can talk afterwards. In the meantime, you can hang around with your friend” The older man suggested and Jared bit his lips in contemplation.  

He finally made up his mind and nodded “Sure. Lead the way”

 

 


End file.
